Obsesion
by barbara.gizela
Summary: Alucard y su amor enfermizo por la rubia que tiene como Maestra,lo llevara a irse hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Regalo para mi amigo Secreto de la "Mansion Hellsing"


**Obsesión.**

" _Hellsing es propiedad de Kouta Hirano"_

El incesante sonido del reloj que con su repiqueteo hacía eco en la mansión, cuya música cubrían el entorno de aquella habitación, disfrazando la suave respiración de la rubia que yacía tranquila en su cama de doseles y sabanas color crema las cuales remarcaban lo moreno de su piel, que cada suspiro pausado hacia subir sus senos en un suave vaivén provocando que el vampiro sonriera, salivando en espera de que ese terso cuello fuera suyo.

La sombra oscura del hombre de cabellos azabaches se ocultaba entre las sombras de las paredes de aquel cuarto, sirviendo de camuflaje para ver a la rubia de sus retorcidas obsesiones.

Porque ahí dormida, era cuando podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad de acecharla, de ver su serenidad, no su fiero carácter que como una ola arrasaba con todos a su paso, no negaba que la fuerza y dominación de Integra Hellsing era lo que lo tenía amarrado como un perro, fiel a sus órdenes, no eran los sellos, ni el poder de la magia negra sobre su cuerpo, era el hecho de la excitación de verse claudicado ante los mandatos de esa mujer de hierro.

Por más que lo intentaba, y daba vueltas a la locura de su mente, intentando sustituir con la draculina el hecho de que Integra jamás seria suya, no lo lograba, intentar que la noble olvidara por un momento su humanidad, y convertirla en su reina de la noche, darle su lugar de condesa y juntos ver el mundo arder como infiernos, destruyendo y buscando, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Pero no…

La voz de la sensatez de la rubia, era más poderosa que las envolventes palabras del nosferatu quien siempre obsesivo, intentaba llevarla con ella a su propia perdición, Alucard eran un diablo, disfrazado de piel de cordero, pero Integra no era tonta, podía leer atreves de él, y saber sus planes antes de que el mismo los tuviera.

Por eso era tan fascinante a los ojos bermellón del midian, y ahí estaba ante él, con la sonrisa en sus labios ante algún buen sueño, como le gustaría colarse en su mente para ver lo que pensaba.

— Alucard, deja de observarme — hablo la sir, con los ojos aun cerrados, provocando la risa grave del vampiro.

Se acercó, pisando fuerte la alfombra persa con sus botas de montar, observando la tenue luz que se colaba por la rendija de la cortina de encajes lilas, no era necesario, su visión sobrenatural le permitía ver perfectamente en esa oscura habitación, se inclinó para estar a la altura de la noble, la cual tenía una arma de plata a su lado, lista para ser disparada en caso de que el vampiro se pasara de listo.

— No es suficiente para detenerme Integra, sabes que si quisiera…

—…Pero no lo harás, no me tomarías a la fuerza Alucard, tu poca moral te impide cometer las atrocidades que una vez hicieron contigo — Integra se sentó, recargando su espalda en los mullidos almohadones, clavando sus ojos azules en los rojos que brillaban espectrales ante el manto oscuro de las sombras de la noche.

El vampiro sonrió, lo conocía mejor que nada, no la tomaría a la fuerza, pero tampoco evitaría jugar con la cordura de la noble, así que acercándose lentamente empezó a invadir el espacio personal de la noble.

— Alucard… ¡detente! — gritó Integra, al saber las intenciones del nosferatu, quien aferro ambas manos arriba de la cabeza de la rubia y la beso, fue un beso invasivo y provocador, sin ternura, evitando lastimarla con los colmillos a pesar de los gemidos de protesta de la joven, que diera él por que esos gemidos fueran de placer, puso más ímpetu y alejó las manos de la molesta pistola.

Intentaba convencerla con ese acto, que dejara de negarse, jalando su cintura a su pecho, Integra jadeaba en desesperación, pero después del forcejeo ella dejó de luchar y su lengua coopero con la del él, llevándolo a la gloria misma, para después sentir un dolor punzante y separarse de ella.

La rubia lo había mordido, sacándole sangre por la fiereza del acto, manchando el camisón blanco de rojo carmín, ella escupía asqueada en la alfombra, ya que la sangre de los median era ponzoña.

— No podía esperar menos de usted, mi amo — se acercó el vampiro poniendo sutil su mano en la espalda de la joven, la cual lo aparto de un manotazo, furiosa.

— Deja de intentar acercarte, me repugnas Alucard — se defendió, el nosferatu sonrió ignorándola, podía sentir la respiración latente de la sir, su corazón que latía desbocado delatando el miedo y la excitación por el beso compartido, jalándola de nuevo probó la sangre propia de su mejilla, ocasionando que la joven gritara para alejarlo, pero sin lograrlo, el arma se disparó, dándole en un brazo, pero poco efecto tenía sobre él.

— ¡Alucard, basta! —le ordeno la noble, sintiendo la lengua ávida del vampiro recorrer su cuello, los sellos quemaban la piel de Alucard, pero era lo suficientemente poderoso para soportarlo, con la mano libre toco las caderas de la sir, quien se sonrojo, entre la furia y la sensación calida en su vientre.

Que diferente seria si él no fuera un vampiro, si ella no cazara a su especie, si Alucard fuera solo un arma de destrucción, pero no, el nosferatu era muchas cosas para ella, aunque su testarudez no le permitiera decírselo abiertamente, sentir las manos jalándola para ponerla en su regazo, ocasiono que su cosquilleo se apoderada de su cuerpo.

Porque el hierro también puede fundirse.

En un vaivén entre el bien el mal, lo incorrecto y lo moral, entre el amor obsesivo de un monstruo sobre una noble virgen de carácter recio, quien a pesar de su estatus seguía siendo mujer, con sentimientos, pero a pesar de recargarse en la cama de su habitación, suspirando al sentir la boca invasora de nuevo, sabía que debía frenar los ímpetus de su sirviente.

— Déjate llevar Integra, solo una vez — susurro el vampiro en su oído, lambiendo la comisura de su oreja — no llegare más lejos de lo que dicta tu moral.

¿Moral?

Integra rio y lo aparto, con dolorosa excitación, con los besos de él quemando como fuego, porque era el deber de ella, y tener que poner un alto ante él.

— Alucard… tú no puedes hablarme de moral — ella se sentó apoyando la mano en su pecho alejándolo de su posición dominante, desabrochando la camisa para tocar la pálida piel, fría y carente de vida, la cual le recordaba que él ya no era humano.

Él sonrió ladino, sabía que había logrado convencerla al menos esa noche de olvidar la moral, si ella quería dominar, por todos los infiernos que la dejaría.

— Me detendré si es necesario, pero mis órdenes serán escuchadas, no es así sirviente.

— Si…Maestra — susurro el vampiro, ocultándola en un halo de oscuridad.

N.A. Feliz Navidad. Lamento la demora con este regalo a mi amigo secreto :C.


End file.
